


Movie Night

by Shiisiln



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, movies - Freeform, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiisiln/pseuds/Shiisiln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Saturday, and for Tierno and Trevor, that meant only one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

It was Saturday, and for Tierno and Trevor, that meant only one thing.

Movie night!

Each week, they alternated between houses; this week, it was Trevor's turn to host. He spent all afternoon preparing, tidying up the books and papers strewn all about the lounge, carefully selecting a couple movies to let Tierno choose from, and attempting to bake muffins that were at least semi-edible.

His mom came home from work just as he was putting them in the oven. “Oh, your boyfriend is coming over tonight, isn't he?” she said. “Well, I'll just hang out in my office tonight and give you boys some privacy.”

“You don't have to,” Trevor protested, feeling guilty. “I don't want to inconvenience you.”

“It's alright, I have some extra work to get done.” she pulled Trevor into a half-hug as she passed him in the kitchen, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Have fun. Just don't get up to any hanky-panky while I'm out of the room.”

“Momm!” Trevor blushed furiously, and she laughed.

~~~

Half-an-hour later, Tierno showed up at the door, his arms full of grocery bags packed with snacks. “Do you think I brought enough?” he asked.

Trevor frowned thoughtfully at the bags. “Hmm, it''ll probably last us the night.”

Most people looking at the pair would assume that Tierno would be the one to eat most of the food, but in reality, they were both growing boys and Trevor in particular had an appetite like a starved snorlax.

“I also have popcorn, and I tried the muffins again but don't get your hopes up.” Trevor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I think I put in too much baking soda this time...”

Tierno leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. “I'm sure they're great. They can't be worse than last time, anyway!”

Trevor laughed. “Don't jinx them!”

In no time at all, they were settled down in front of the TV, cuddled together and grazing on the multitude of snacks spread across the coffee table in front of them. Tierno had picked out a dance movie (typical), and Trevor smiled as he watched him bop his head and tap his feet along to the hip-hop music playing over the speakers.

Trevor pushed his way under Tierno's arm and snuggled up against his side, sighing happily. He pressed his face into his boyfriend's chest, enjoying the pillowy give against his cheek. He was much too shy to mention it aloud, but he'd always loved Tierno's extra chub. It made for the softest and most comforting hugs and cuddles.

Slowly, Tierno began stroking Trevor's hair, eliciting a humm of contentment from the smaller boy. “Aww, you're so sweet! You're like a baby eevee.”

Trevor giggled. “Yeah, keep petting me and feed me treats.”

“You want a muffin?”

“...I'll pass.”

They laughed together and kept snuggling, and Trevor thanked his lucky stars for the millionth time for letting him have such a wonderful boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep, so here's some self-indulgant fluff to help calm me down. Expect this to get edited later when I'm awake.
> 
> Also it's my birthday today! It's ok if you didn't give me a present, just comment and leave a kudos. ;)


End file.
